Collection of RenRuki Drabbles
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: I feel I should have this one for these little moments of joy that I call drabbles, just so that I won't be forced to feel in this space for every 200word miracle I'm going to write. 2 is up.
1. Headset

Headset

It was definitely a bad idea to make a drunken bet with Rukia on that birthday party of his. And losing it too.

Next morning she gave him this thing they call a "headset" and asked to wear it all the time. It was somehow connected to his phone and received all the calls that were made, transferring them to a little earplug. And he had to wear it the whole day. But never make it obvious.

Ah, easy enough, he thought. Just hide his ears under bandana.

Until she called him in the middle of the training with Chad and Urahara.

- Abarai-san, are you okay?

Of course he is not! Old man, you of all the people should know how difficult it is to concentrate when a certain woman you lo… like is telling you how she is licking down your… So, what was it? Aha, bankai…

- Renji? You still there? Now, in process, my fingers are running along the lines of your tattoos, slightly scratching…

Argh!!! Zabimaru, roar!

- Abarai-san, you look rather flushed…

- Head…ache. Yeah, I have a headache. I think I'll go get some fresh air.

He stumbled out of the training basement just to find Rukia holding her phone with one mischief smile.

- Renji, I think I'll call back later...

- You… you…

Her suddenly grabbed her by her arm and lifted her.

- You and me…

He looked around searching for something.

- …Closet. NOW.

In the park nearby a group of shinigami stared at the phone. Last thing they could hear was a giggly squeal of captain Kuchiki's sister.

- Matsumoto, how do you think, do they know that this is NOT a closed line?


	2. That's how you do it

Title: That's how you do it

Quality Control: snowzapped

Rating: NC-15 (T)

Genre: Muchy romance.

Prompts: Candy, Kisses, Promises, A single gesture, Hands.

Summary: Renji tries, and everything ends as it always does... Or does it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Fucking Hurts!"

"Well, too bad." Rukia tugged on his hair again. "I hate to admit it, but Yumichika was right. You don't take care of yourself. Such a mess. Now stay still."

Renji turned his back from her, grumbling something she didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" She bent over his shoulder, tugging at his hair at the same time, so his head fell back. "I didn't get that."

"I said, I didn't agree to this."

"Really?" She sat back, continuing to fumble with his locks. "Let me quote you: "Rukia, today's your birthday and I'm letting you do something you always wanted to do"."

"I didn't mean it was to braid my hair!" Renji fell backwards and landed his head on her lap. "Or to rip half of it off, which is what you're doing!"

"Oh really?" She glared. "Don't worry, you won't turn bald." She tugged on his hair again causing him to yelp. "And since you seem to know exactly what I want, what exactly did you mean this time?"

"This."

Next moment his hand went to the nape of her neck and brought her head down in what was supposed to be a kiss.

Apparently, Renji didn't quite consider their sizes or control the force of his movements and ended up her knocking her nose on his chin.

"Oww! Really, Renji! If you're suddenly trying to be romantic - get somebody to teach you!"

He eyed her massaging her nose, then his face reddened and he sat up.

"Sorry. I better go."

Suddenly, small hand glided over his shoulders to his chest, up his neck and jaw.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Rukia turned Renji's head left and up to meet her gaze.

"This is how you kiss a girl."

Her lips softly touched his in what turned into slow and sweet kiss. She tasted slightly of the chocolate candies she was eating when he found her.

That, and something so like her that he remembered why he hadn't thought of kissing anybody else.

She slowly moved away from his lips, gave a little sigh and smiled.

"Now, that wasn't half bad for a rookie. But you still need more training."

He took her hand and gave her palm a little kiss, causing her to let out a surprised, "Oh."

"I promise I'll be a good student." He smiled as he met her eyes. "Good students always ask for extra lessons."


End file.
